


Confession

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, both idiots, but adorable idiots, these two just needed to get their heads out of their asses and get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Boil is fed up with being ignored by his new squad mate who he can't get enough of.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_Stars_Burn_as_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Stars_Burn_as_One/gifts).



> A prompt from [tumblr](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/): "I thought you didn't want me"  
> This is my first fic actually about them! It was kind of difficult, because I it was hard thinking of a time that they /weren't/ together. I am rather pleased with the results though.

Boil was scowling at his blaster while he was cleaning it. His new squad had just finished another recon training sequence, which they had passed with top scores. Boil was proud of their squad, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how Waxer ignored him _again_ after he took a shot in the shoulder for him. This was luckily not a live training session and he would just be sore for the next day or two, and have a pretty nasty bruise. 

Boil knew he had to be careful because the instructors payed close attention to anyone that is too self sacrificing, too willing to let themselves die for their brothers. But when it came to Waxer, Boil could not help himself. He would do anything for him, even though Waxer had barely given him a second glance.

So Boil scowled and renewed his vigor on scrubbing his already clean blaster. 

Waxer walked in a few minutes later and Boil had to struggle not to sigh in frustration. Waxer gave Boil a little half smile as he started taking off his armor for the night. Boil’s not sigh turned into a choked noise.

“You okay, vod?” Waxer asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Boil got his breathing under control, “I’m fine.” It’s not like Boil hadn’t seen any of his brother’s undress before, but this was the first time Waxer was in the room alone with him. Boil was trying to not watch him out of the corner of his eye, but it wasn’t working very well for him. By the time Waxer was down to his blacks Boil couldn't stand it anymore.

“Godsdammit.” Boil growled out before walking over to Waxer, telegraphing his movements, giving Waxer enough time to move away, before placing his hand on Waxer’s cheek. 

“Why do you ignore me all the time? I feel like I am screaming out for you and you avoid me at every turn.” 

Waxer’s eyes were wide with astonishment, “I thought you didn’t want me?”

Boil smiled, “Oh vod’ika, I’ve wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you.”

Boil kissed the sweet smile right off Waxer’s face.


End file.
